


Part 7

by Writer_Lethogica



Series: The Sam and Cas Show [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Lethogica/pseuds/Writer_Lethogica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is your average lawyer in a humdrum small town. And Cas is his brother-in-law whose down on his luck. Cas has lost his job at the church and is now a sales associate at a gas station. He wants to keep it a secret while his husband Dean is helping out the Japanese branch of the car company he’s vice president of because he doesn’t want to worry him. But Sam has found out! Now, Sam and Cas have to live under one roof, trying to keep the secret as Cas looks for a better job. Will Dean ever find out? It’s the sitcom that will touch all our hearts and funny bones. It’s the Sam & Cas Show!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 7

**Author's Note:**

> Ho boy, this chapter somehow goes from crazy whackadoodle shenanigans to uber drama, so be careful of whiplash. No beta because this is just a fun project I'm doing. Enjoy! :)

“Cas?”

Cas glanced up from the Twister mat to Dean.

“Cas, scooch your butt up a bit, I can’t get my hand on that yellow dot,” said Anna. Cas scooched his butt up for Anna. Dean cleared his throat.

“Uh, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?” asked Cas, tilting his head awkwardly.

“Don’t you…uh…don’t you have _work_ , Cas?” asked Dean. A bomb dropped in Cas’ psyche. _Crap, crap, carp? No, crap. CRAP._

“Day off?” said Cas, shakily, trying to keep a straight face. Dean gave him a curious look.

“Really?” said Dean. _CRAP_. Anna’s head popped out from under Cas.

“Oh, yeah, _that_ ,” said Anna nonchalantly, “Cas isn’t supposed to know about this, but I went over to the church earlier yesterday and gave a _convincing argument_ , if you know what I mean. Church always likes a bit of charity, you know?”

Anna winked at Dean. _Oh God, thank you, Anna_.

“ _Anna_ ,” said Cas, covering his shakiness from earlier with pseudo surprise. Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Very devious of you, Anna. Dammit, I wish I thought of that,” grumbled Dean.

“You can only _dream_ of having this sort of smart, hot stuff. Now, come on, Cas, you haven’t moved your left foot to blue,” said Anna. Cas casually moved his foot. Dean just kept staring at Cas.

“I don’t know how I keep forgetting about how bendy you are, Cas. I mean…oh boy,” said Dean, taking a deep breath.

“Oh, you know I can bend more than this,” said Cas, winking. Dean looked away.

“Yeah, okay, I’m just gonna go. See you later, Cas,” said Dean, walking off.

“See you later, baby!” Cas called as the door closed.

“Okay, first—ew, I don’t want to know how bendy you are, for real, Cas,” said Anna, “And second, bro, I love you, but you gotta tell him soon.”

Cas shoved his butt down, making Anna lose her balance and topple down.

“Hey, no fair! I don’t have as big of a butt as you, you ASSBUTT!” growled Anna, twisting, and pushing her brother to the ground.

“Oh, you wish you had my butt,” said Cas, standing up and shaking his butt at her.

Cas glanced to the hallway and saw Sam looking into the living room where he was still shaking his butt in Anna’s face.

“…I’m not even sure if I _want_ to know,” said Sam, looking slightly horrified. Cas turned, sticking his butt towards Sam.

“What about you? You jealous of this badonkadonk? Wish you had this junk in your trunk?” asked Cas, grinning. Sam covered his face with his hands.

“WHY DO YOU ASK ME THESE THINGS?” asked Sam, traumatized.

“BECAUSE WE HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE,” said Cas and Anna at the same time.

“Oh, and, before I forget, I found this key in the hallway. Do you know what it’s for?” asked Sam, taking out a key from his pocket. Cas quickly walked over and snatched the key.

“If there’s a key…then there has to be a lock,” said Cas exaggeratingly, gesturing eccentrically. Sam gave him a bitchface.

“Thanks for the sass, Cas,” said Sam. Cas grinned.

“Well, my middle name _is_ sass. Literally. My full name is Castiel ‘Cas’ Sassmaster Winchester,” said Cas. Anna nodded.

“I still sort of approve and disapprove of that middle name change of yours, Cas,” said Anna, patting Cas on his head. Cas flinched away, like a picky puppy.

“Of course you _completely_ approve, Sassmaster is the best middle name in the history of the universe. BOW DOWN BEFORE ME, FOR I AM YOUR SASSMASTER.”

Anna gave him a look.

“Whoa, whoa, god complex, much? Don’t want you turning into some Godstiel and becoming a complete assbutt. You’re only a bit of an assbutt now,” said Anna.

“I will take over the world one day,” said Cas with a straight face. Sam snorted.

“Yeah, like I’d let you do that,” said Sam. Cas turned back to Sam.

“And what can a little giant of a moose like you do to stop me?” asked Cas. Sam shrugged and proceeded to put his hand on the top of Cas’ head and push him down.

“Can always do this,” said Sam nonchalantly. Anna patted Sam on the back.

“Why, aren’t you a smarty?” said Anna.

“I try my best,” said Sam. Cas groaned.

“CURSE YOU AND YOUR TALLNESS, MOOSE! CURSE YOU AND YOUR TALLNESS!”

“Now this is all fun and stuff, but I gotta get to work. Loopholes in laws can’t search for themselves,” said Sam, walking towards the door.

“Fine. You win this time _moose_. See you later. We’re having lasagna for dinner,” said Cas.

“Sounds good,” said Sam, walking out of the door.

“Freaking MEESE and their freaking TALLNESS. When I rule the world, I will develop a poison that will make people like Sam hallucinate that they are actually shorter than everyone around them. It will be perfect…PERFECT.”

Anna grinned.

“I’m so proud of you, Cas. Look how evil you’re acting. It’s like I’m rubbing off on you. I’m so glad that my bad influence has affected you in such a way,” said Anna. Anna glanced at the clock. She seemed more serious.

“Come on,” said Anna, walking to the door, “Take a walk with me.”

Cas felt confused. Anna was not the type to get all seriously. He was also curious as to why she’d get so serious. Cas followed her out the door as she hooked her arm around his.

“Hael misses you to bits.”

Cas tilted his head and squinted his eyes.

“Since when did Hael talk to you?” said Cas.

“Since Dad kicked her out,” Anna said, wincing a bit when Cas gave her a look.

“Why didn’t anybody tell me? Why didn’t she tell _me_?”

Cas, being the second youngest of the family, was closest to his younger sister. It killed Cas that she wouldn’t tell Cas something this important.

“It’s just…She knows that Dad just let you back into the fold. She doesn’t want to ruin that. She knows how bad that hit you when you first fell from his grace. She didn’t want to hurt you like that,” said Anna.

“But I understand what she’s going through, god—is she paying _for herself_ to get through _college_?”

Anger was boiling in Cas as he glared at his older sister. She gave him the same guilty look she gave him all those years ago when he asked for help himself.

“Cas,” she said, shaking her head, “I…I can’t. I have no way to support myself. I can’t fall from Dad’s graces, I don’t have that luxury.”

“Like _I_ had that luxury?”

“You had nothing to lose,” said Anna quietly.

“I had… _everything_ to lose, Anna. I had to do a _porno_ and ration my food unhealthily just to get through one of my semesters in college. I could have ended up on the _streets_ if not for Dean’s help in the end.”

Cas’ tone was serious.

“I don’t have the skills to survive out there,” said Anna, “I’m _sorry_.”

Cas shook his head.

“No, you’re not sorry, you’re selfish. Now, I’m only sorry that I didn’t know about Hael’s situation until now,” said Cas, taking his phone out.

“What are you doing?” asked Anna, tensing up. Cas gave her a look.

“Do you think _everything’s_ about you? I’m not calling Dad to tattle, I’m calling _Hael_ to make sure she’s not prostituting herself so that she can buy a burrito,” said Cas, dialing her sister up.

*****

Cas waited in the coffee shop, his foot tapping as he gazed impatiently at his watch. Dean walked into the coffee shop and sat next to Cas.

“So, I guess she hasn’t shown up yet?” said Dean, his hand touching his tie as if contemplating loosening it. He glanced at Cas worriedly and took Cas’ hand. Cas could feel a squeeze. Cas closed his eyes, thanking whatever higher power was out there that Dean was by his side. He squeezed Dean’s hand back.

They had both driven separately to Kansas City to meet with Hael, who had been going to KU.

“She’ll be here soon. I’m sure,” said Dean with strength.

Cas must have checked his watch about a dozen times before Dean said anything.

“I can’t believe your dad did this again,” said Dean, “I mean, he doesn’t seem like that greatest guy to begin with, but…I can’t even _imagine_ kicking one kid out, let alone _two_.”

Cas couldn’t help but smile.

“That’s why you’re going to make a great dad, Dean,” said Cas.

“What you’re doing _here_ , well, that’s why _you’re_ going to be a great dad too,” said Dean. They both sheepishly smiled at one another. Cas heard the door open. His smile quickly slipped away as he turned to the door. There stood his little sister, doe-eyed and trudging guiltily to the table. Before she got there, Cas stood up, meeting her halfway. He hugged there, and for minutes, he just held her until she slowly hugged back. She was shaking.  Cas walked her back to the table and slid her a drink. Hael allowed herself to smile for a moment.

“You always know what I need in times of need, Cas,” said Hael as she took a sip of the hot chocolate.

“It’s a big brother’s job to be able to help their little sister,” said Cas. Hael’s eyes began to water.

“Thank you,” whispered Hael. Cas glanced at Dean.

“As we understand, your father has pulled the plug on all his financial aid for you, right?” asked Dean. Hael nodded slowly. Suddenly her eyes widen.

“No,” said Hael, “I don’t—that’s too much, I don’t want to take your money, I can’t.”

“Yes, you can,” said Dean, “It’s actually pretty simple, I’ll give you a debit card, an allowance, and you won’t starve to death. Also, don’t worry about paying for school.”

Hael shook her head.

“Dean, you’re not even family, you can’t do that,” said Hael.

“Hael, you are my husband’s little sister. That makes you _my family_ , _my little sister_. If I could put Sam through college and law school, then I can put you through college easy.”

“I don’t want you to have a hard time like I did,” said Cas, “Nobody should have that burden.”

“Y-you don’t have to pay for a meal plan or a room or anything,” said Hael, wiping away tears, “Gabe said he’d let me stay in his apartment free of charge.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m not going to give you a bit of allowance,” said Dean. For a moment, they sat there as Hael composed herself.

“If…if I may,” said Cas, a bit nervous, “Why did Dad disown you?”

Hael smiled.

“I chose Krissy.”

Hael glanced at her own watch.

“I told her to come so that she could meet you two. You guys are important to me and…she’s important to me.”

Dean’s eyes widened in an ‘oh’ sort of way. Cas simply nodded.

“Of course,” Cas said.


End file.
